1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving apparatus for fastener elements, such as nails to be driven into a work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In driving devices of this type the excess driving energy or the driving energy of idle strokes is taken up and dissipated by an impact buffer made of elastic material. However, in such devices a very loud impact noise is generated which is radiated by the buffer through the housing to the environment. The operator is exposed to a substantial nuisance by this impact noise due to its high intensity and the high stroke frequency. Thus, it has already been attempted to reduce this noise by using impact buffers of relatively soft, elastic material. It is also known to coat the housing and other parts of the driving apparatus, which are normally made of light metal, with a suitable damping material.
Impact buffers made of soft material, however, have a high wear and tear and must be quickly replaced. Additionally, depending on the solidity of the work piece, for example, of wood, the fastener means may be driven to differing depths where an impact buffer of soft material is used. Such a feature is especially disadvantageous, for example in connection with nails having visible nail heads.
A coating with damping materials is not possible with regard to all parts of the driving apparatus. Thus, in such an instance the noise damping is only incomplete.